(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates television that has a function for connecting to a media player.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently, media players that can play sounds and images, become popular. Media players are devices that can play specific contents (media files). As an example of the media players, iPod™ provided by Apple Inc. is well known. The media players have functions to play specific media files in their portable and small chassis. Such the media players can transmit sounds, images and data to external devices that are connected to the media players. Some of the media players can cooperate with the external devices. And, JPA-2000-268543 discloses a device that outputs images stored in hard disk drive when the device plays sounds. JPA-2000-108364 discloses a device that stops supplying a power to a display, in case files downloaded does not include image information.
Recently, the media players that can play movies are standardized because of improvements of processing performances and spread of small color displays. The media player disclosed in JPA-2000-268543 can output both the sounds and the images, though, it can be assumed that the media players play the media files only including the sounds and the media players play the media files including both the sounds and the images. On the other hand, the media player disclosed in JPA-2000-108364 does not usually output both the sounds and the images. Therefore, a television with a function for connecting to the media players can not utilize both of its speaker and display whenever the media players are connected.